Advent, Advent Ein Lichtlein brennt?
by HanekoUzumaki
Summary: Neji hat ein Problem. Tenten auch. Nur sie hat ein Problem, von dem er nichts weiß. Noch nicht.


Erster Advent: Unstimmigkeiten

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich ließe mich so einfach abschütteln?! Dann hast du dich geirrt, Neji Hizashi Hyuga!!"

Er zuckte zusammen. Wann hatte ihn jemand das letzte Mal bei seinem vollen Namen genannt? Er dachte nach. Es fiel ihm nicht ein; es war einfach zu lange her... Wie konnte das nur sein? Warum benutzte sie seinen Namen? War sie sauer? Warum? Er drehte sich um.

„Aber Tenten..." Beschwichtigend hob er seine Hände und wollte sie beruhigen.

„Nichts _Aber_, Neji! Wie kannst du es wagen?!" Sie war so wütend. Wie _konnte_ er es wagen?

Irritiert sah er sie an. „Was wagen?"

In ihr war ein Faden gerissen. Ihre Geduld war am Ende. Vor Wut schnaubend drehte sie sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Doch Neji ließ sie nicht allein. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon war er wieder an ihrer Seite. „Was wagen, Tenten? Was meinst du denn?" Wusste er es denn wirklich nicht? Kurz war sie versucht, stehen zu bleiben und es ihm zu erklären. Aber nur ganz kurz. Sie besann sich anders. Erst als sie bei sich zu Haus war und hineinging, war sie ihn los.

Nie übertrat er die Schwelle.

Nie kam er mit hinein.

Nie, auch wenn sie ihn darum bat.

Er blieb immer draußen. Ob sie die Situationen wirklich vergleichen wollte? Konnte sie das so einfach. Dieses _Mein Reich, dein Reich_, konnte sie das auch auf ihre Beziehung beziehen?

_Was für ´ne Beziehung?, _fragte sich Tenten im Stillen. Schon traurig.

Seit Jahren war sie, Tenten, in diesen ignoranten, gefühllosen, egoistischen Mistkerl mit Namen Neji Hyuga verliebt. Und er bemerkte sie nicht. Naja, zumindest nicht so, wie sie es gern hätte. Sie wollte mehr für ihn sein als nur eine Teamkollegin, eine Freundin. Sie wollte wiedergeliebt werden. Von Neji. Von diesem herzlosen, nichts bemerkenden Stück Mann...

_Oh, Gott_!, dachte sie sich und spürte die Tränen über ihre Wangen fließen. _Neji Hyuga, was tust du mir an?_ Und egal, was passierte, sie wusste, ihre Gefühle würden sich nicht ändern. Sie würde ihn lange, wenn nicht gar ewig lieben. Und dass, obwohl er in drei Tagen seine Verlobte traf. An Weihnachten. Zum Fest der Liebe. Wo sich nur Pärchen trafen. Wie konnte sie erwarten, dass er mit _ihr_ zum Weihnachtsbaum ging und nicht mit dieser... Wie hieß sie doch gleich? Fumemi? Tenten seufzte und schleppte sich traurig und deprimiert zum Bett, in welches sie sich gleich legte und einschlief.

Doch sie hatte keinen ruhigen Schlaf.

Er war von Albträumen durchzogen. Und in jedem dieser Träume umarmte Neji seine Verlobte und nicht sie, wie sie es sonst träumte, und küsste sie. Und sagte ihr, wie sehr er sie liebe und begehre.

In einem Traum strich der Hyuga-Spross sanft mit seiner Hand über deren Bauch und flüsterte ihr zu, wie sehr er sich über das Kind freue, das in ihrem Leib heranwachse.

Tenten erwachte Schweiß gebadet und mit nassem Gesicht. Sie war traurig und aus einem ihr unbekannten Grund auch tierisch sauer. Wie konnte er es nur wagen?

Nachdenklich ging der Grund Tenten´s schlafloser Nächte zum Trainingsplatz. Was war nur mit Tenten los? Die Brünette war doch sonst nicht so. Sie war wütend gewesen, sehr sogar. Aber warum denn nur?

Seine Kollegen nicht beachtend, setzte er sich an seinen Stammplatz, den Eichenbaum, an dem seine Tenten immer ihre Waffenkunst übte.

Moment mal! _Seine_ Tenten? Wie kam er denn darauf? Neji schreckte hoch und weg vom Baum, als er in letzter Sekunde den Kunai und Shuriken auswich. Warum hatte er sie so spät bemerkt? Er war doch sonst nicht so.

Super, dachte Neji ironisch, jetzt waren sie schon zu zweit.

Zu zweit? Irgendwie lösten diese Wörter ein Gefühl in ihm aus, das er nicht beschreiben vermochte. Seltsam, dieses Gefühl wärmte ihn und ließ ihn erröten.

Woran dachte er denn da gerade?

„Guten Morgen, Neji!", ließ ihre Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufbringen. Himmel, woran hatte er denn da eben gedacht? Seine Röte wurde schlimmer. Hoffentlich hatte sie nichts mitbekommen!

Er sah seiner Teamkollegin ins müde Gesicht. Da bemerkte er es. Sie war nicht nur wütend gewesen, sondern auch traurig. Verletzt. Aber warum? Das musste er dringend herausfinden, sonst würde... Was würde sonst sein? Gute Frage. Nächste Frage. Wie konnte er sie aufheitern? Er wusste es nicht. Woher sollte er auch wissen, wie man Leute aufheiterte?

Da kam ihm eine Idee. Wieso fragte er nicht einfach Lee, der wusste doch sonst auch immer, was er tun sollte und machte andere mit seiner Art fröhlich. Er musste ihn mal fragen. Nach dem Training.

Doch zunächst musste er dem Waffenarsenal Tentens aus dem Weg gehen und am besten zurück schlagen. Aber schlagen? Musste er sie verletzen? _Neji, was denkst du denn da?! Du bist ein Shinobi und als solcher musst du das Training ernst nehmen. Ein Training ist schließlich eine Simulation eines Kampfes und dient daher der Einschätzung eigener Fähigkeiten in solchem._ Er seufzte.

Diese Lücke nutzte Tenten aus, um ihn anzugreifen, doch dieses Mal war er schnell genug; drehte sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit um die eigene Achse und rief „Kaiten!" Als der Angriff vorüber war, stand Neji in einem kleinen Krater, um ihn herum lagen viele Waffen verstreut: Kunai und Shuriken, aber auch Morgensterne und Dolche. Er blickte sich um und sah Tenten, die am Boden lag und sich nicht rührte. Sich nicht rührte?!

„Tenten!", rief der junge Mann und lief zu ihr. Er nahm sie in seine Arme und entdeckte ihre Wunden. Im Gesicht waren einige Kratzer, das Blut lief ihr aus dem Mund und ihre Kleidung war kaputt. Und sie war bewusstlos. „Tenten!", wiederholte er nervös und ängstlich, als sie sich nicht bewegte.

„Da hast du das Training wohl zu ernst genommen... Für heute fällt es jedenfalls aus. Lass mich sie nehmen; ich bringe sie zu Meisterin Tsunade", sagte Gai, der mit Lee hinzu gekommen war und nahm Neji das Mädchen aus den Armen. Und war schon verschwunden.

Seltsam, es fühlte sich so leer und traurig an ohne seine Kollegin im Arm. Wieder seufzte er.

„Neji, ich glaub, ich weiß, was dich bedrückt."

Der Angesprochene warf einen Blick nach hinten. „Was mich bedrückt? Da gibt es nichts."

„Oh, doch!" Lee strahlte. Wie konnte das Genie nur so blind sein und es nicht bemerken? Weder seine, noch Tenten´s Gefühle? „Du liebst sie!"

„Wen?", fragte der tatsächlich und begriff erst dann, wen die Buschige Augenbraue, wie Naruto diesen nannte, eigentlich meinte.

„Tenten."

„O nein!", rief der Hyuga erschrocken aus und erhob sich abrupt. Das konnte nicht sein! Er konnte doch nicht... In Tenten?

„Ja, du liebst Tenten. Und ich glaube, du weißt es inzwischen selbst. Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, Neji. So ist es." Strahlend und glücklich verließ der Junge im grünen Anzug die Lichtung, den anderen einfach stehen lassend.


End file.
